


Eternity’s Kiss

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione writes a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hr/R poem for TQP March 2007 Poetry Challenge  
> Pre Deathly Hallows

It all changed in that moment, your lips finally meeting mine.  
The years of frustration became insignificant  
in comparison to the feeling of eternity  
that enveloped me as you held me in your arms.  
All past transgressions forgiven.

And did I need forgiveness?  
Perhaps I did for not explaining my feelings as plainly  
as I explained our textbook lessons.  
Perhaps you forgave me in that moment as well.  
That moment of eternity where you held me,  
your left hand firm on my cheek,  
your right threaded in my hair,  
all the while your mouth the truest part of my captivity.

My body trembled, my heart raced,  
and my mouth surrendered to yours  
in complete submission and in total compliance.  
I was yours.

So you kissed me there beneath the stars.  
Had I never known of magic or seen its power,  
on that night I would have believed.  
Blind faith in you and you alone I would follow.  
As eternity came to a close, you opened your eyes,  
piercing and blue as I had never seen them before.

The illusion shattered, the moment lost,  
for you and I had another to follow  
and for something more than you and I together.  
For once, your words were perfectly chosen,  
“Because we may never have another chance.”

But I will have that kiss for all eternity.


End file.
